Episode 7916 (23rd July 2012)
Plot As Karl and Sunita hastily pull their clothes back on, Stella, Eva and Leanne watch horrified. Stella throws Sunita out and turns on Karl; wanting to know what's going on. Karl tries to play it down but Eva's sceptical and tells Stella how she suspected they were having an affair all along. Michelle finds Ryan working on the switch at Street Cars. Steve placates her, assuring her that Ryan is earning some cash and he will keep an eye on him. Stella drags Sunita out of No.7 by the hair and asks her how long she's been sleeping with Karl. Sunita confirms that it's been going on a while and tells Stella to accept the fact Karl doesn't love her any more. Stella slaps her across the face. On hearing the commotion, Dev emerges from the Corner Shop. Stella explains to Dev that his fiancée is a slag and she's been having an affair with Karl. When Mary invites Roy to the Debussy concert in August, Roy informs her that he would have to consult Hayley first. Mary covers her disappointment. Sunita gives Dev an honest account of her affair with Karl and packs her bags to leave. Dev's a broken man but insists that he still loves her and that they give their relationship another chance. Stella throws Karl and all his belongings out on to the Street. Maria and Jason spend the evening together at Maria's flat. It's clear that they think a lot of each other and when Jason kisses her goodnight, Maria's chuffed. Eva and Leanne rally round Stella, giving her moral support. Karl sits in his cab, cold and alone. Dev begs Sunita not to leave him and persuades her to stay the night at No.7 while he spends the night in the shop flat to give her some time to think. Cast Regular cast *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Karl Munro - John Michie *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *3 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls Notes *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Stella confronts Sunita after finding her in a compromising position with Karl; Maria spends the evening with Jason; and Michelle discovers Ryan has a job at Street Cars. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,120,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2012 episodes